The present invention relates to accelerating multiple query processing operations, and more specifically, to an integrated hardware device for accelerating multiple query processing operations.
Currently, hardware accelerators, such as Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), are used to accelerate individual query processing operations. These query processing operations include, but are not limited to, sort operations, decompression operations, predicate evaluation operations, and join operations.
In general, a single database query includes multiple processing operations. In some cases, accelerating only one of the processing operations on an accelerator may not be sufficient to increase the processing speed of the entire database query. For example, the database query may include more than one expensive, or time consuming, processing operation. In addition, the overhead cost incurred by the interface between an accelerator and a host may not be justified by accelerating only one of the query processing operations.